Un príncipe entre muggles
by Potions Master's Apprentices
Summary: Severus continúa en nuestro mundo y sigue disfrutando de los pequeños placeres de la vida muggle. Él se lo pasa muy bien, pero nosotras... puede que no tanto. One-shot continuación de "Huyendo de la realidad". Crackfic.


******Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no nos pertenecen, no pertenecen a nadie, son personas reales y son libres como el viento (más o menos). Algunos dirán que Severus pertenece a Rowling, pero él personalmente nos ha pedido que aclaremos que está en total desacuerdo con esta afirmación.

******Advertencia:**

Este es un one-shot íntimamente relacionado con nuestra historia Huyendo de la realidad y, aunque no es estrictamente necesario leerla primero, sí que os lo recomendamos ya que sino no acabaréis de comprender la situación.

Creemos necesario advertirlo.

**Nota de autoras:**

Lo prometido es deuda así que aquí estamos :)

Esta semana os traemos una aventurilla que vivimoscon Severus, nuestro flamante nuevo compañero de piso. Podéis pensar que a estas alturas él ya lo ha visto todo de nuestro mundo, o al menos todo lo que pueda llegar a interesarle, tal y como él nos advierte una y otra y otra vez, pero nosotras insistimos que siempre pueden verse cosas nuevas queestamos más que dispuestas a mostrárselas ;)

Bien, aquí os dejamos este one-shot, que esperamos que os guste ;)

* * *

**Un príncipe entre muggles**

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!

Las estruendosas carcajadas llenaban el salón donde las tres chicas observaban como hipnotizadas los frenéticos aspavientos del hombre, que iba dando palmadas en el sofá o en su propia pierna a medida que las risas eran insuficientes para dar rienda suelta a su diversión.

—Es increíble, mírale… —susurró Corza.

—Se está partiendo el pecho él solito —respondió Itrust.

—Igualito que un crío —dijo Snake's.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… —volvió a reír Snape.

—Dios, ¿no es una monada? —preguntó Itrust, sonriendo como si hubiera visto a un animalillo hacer algún truco admirable—. Qué gran idea has tenido al comprar esa película, Snake's.

El hombre rió de nuevo, sujetándose el estómago, que empezaba a dolerle del esfuerzo, y señaló la pantalla del televisor con un dedo tembloroso.

—Que barra… que barra por el techo, dice… —logró articular entre carcajadas, refiriéndose a la última frase que Groucho acababa de pronunciar.

—Se está desternillando, partiéndose la caja, tronchándose de risa… —dijo Corza, todavía asombrada.

—Sabía que los hermanos Marx son la monda, pero chicas, de verdad, no me esperaba este éxito —dijo Snake's, con los ojos abiertos por el asombro.

—¡Y dos huevos duros! —gritó Snape entusiasmado, al mismo tiempo que Groucho en la tele.

—Eso, y dos huevos duros —repitió Itrust, riéndose también.

—¡Eh, chicas! —dijo Snape, de pronto, girándose hacia ellas, que empezaron a disimular para que no viera que le habían estado observando atónitas—. ¿No había dicho alguien algo sobre unas palomitas?

—Sí, yo soy ese alguien —dijo Corza, con sorna—. Ahora las hago, tú no muevas el culo del asiento para nada, sobre todo, no vaya a ser que te canses.

—Muy bien —replicó Snape, y volvió a girarse hacia la tele.

—Dios, es increíble, si no fuera porque me hace gracia verle tan divertido le enviaría a freír espárragos. ¡Si con la varita puede tener listas las palomitas en un segundo!

—Ay, déjale que disfrute, el pobre. Si es que se lo está pasando teta, no me puedo creer lo fácil que es tenerle contento… —dijo Snake's.

—Desde luego, venga, vamos todas a la cocina, y así podremos hablar un rato —dijo Itrust.

Mientras seguían con su charla, hicieron un enorme bol de palomitas y lo llevaron al sofá, donde entre ellas y Snape se lo acabaron en un santiamén.

—Podías haber hecho más —refunfuñó el hombre, aprovechando que Harpo se encontraba en pleno arrebato musical con su infumable arpa y no había diálogos cómicos.

—Podías haberlas hecho tú —replicó Corza, tentada de ponerle el bol por sombrero.

—¡Está claro que todo tiene que hacerlo el hombre de la casa! —Se quejó Snape y, sacando su varita del bolsillo, volvió a llenar el cuenco de palomitas como si tal cosa.

—¡Será posible! —protestó Corza.

—Pero qué cabrón… —se rió Itrust.

—Oye, Severus —preguntó Snake's—, veo que te está gustando la peli. ¿No habías visto nunca a los hermanos Marx?

—No, mi padre sólo ponía la tele para ver fútbol muggle o el noticiario, y a mi madre no le gustaba la televisión en general.

—¿Y nunca fuiste a uno de esos cines de reestreno, tampoco?

Snape se la quedó mirando con expresión extraña.

—Un momento… —intervino Itrust— no me digas que no has ido nunca al cine.

El humor del hombre pareció deteriorarse de golpe.

—No, no he ido nunca al cine, y no veo qué tiene eso de especial. Estoy seguro de que hay mucha gente que no ha ido nunca, incluso en este… desenfrenado mundo vuestro.

—¿Desenfrenado? —repitió Corza.

—Eh, oye, no hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva —dijo Itrust—. No es que sea malo que no hayas ido nunca, es sólo que nos ha sorprendido, nada más. Sólo era una pregunta inocente…

—Pues no me ha gustado en absoluto el tono de vuestra _pregunta inocente_. Y ahora dejadme en paz, quiero seguir viendo la película, que ya se ha acabado el interludio musical.

—Vale, vale… no te sulfures —dijo Snake's.

—Eh, volvamos a la cocina un momento —les susurró Itrust a sus amigas. Las tres se levantaron y salieron de nuevo del salón, dejando al hombre riéndose solo otra vez—. Creo que está claro lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿no? ¡Tenemos que llevarle al cine esta tarde!

—¿A ver qué? —preguntó Corza.

—¡Eso da igual! Cualquier peli que pueda ser entretenida.

—Esta tarde no me va bien —dijo Snake's—, ¿podemos dejarlo para mañana?

—Claro… esto… eh… ¿por qué no puedes esta tarde?

—Es que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea estupenda para un fic y tengo que ir corriendo a escribirla enseguida, porque sino después se me olvidará.

—¿Un fic? —preguntó Corza—. ¡Qué bien! ¿Qué tipo de fic?

—De los que a él —dijo Snake's, señalando con la cabeza al salón, donde estaba sentado el hombre— no le hacen ninguna gracia.

—¡Slash! —exclamaron Itrust y Corza a un tiempo.

—Jeje, exacto. Y tiene que ver con él, con Harry… ¡y con los hermanos Marx!

—Ay, qué nervios, aún no lo has escrito y ya quiero leerlo —dijo Itrust, entusiasmada.

—Si es que no hay como tener al muso en casa para que te venga la inspiración, ¿verdad?

Las tres chicas se sonrieron con complicidad y acabaron riéndose también, a coro con las imparables carcajadas que procedían del salón.

—No sé por qué tenemos que ir en este cacharro infernal —se quejó Snape.

—No es ningún cacharro infernal, es un vagón de tren del sistema metropolitano de transporte —le contestó Corza con retintín—, y tú deberías saber lo que es, en Londres también hay metro.

—Por supuesto que sé lo que es, pero _aquello_ sí que es un metro, esto es un cacharro infernal —insistió el hombre, con los brazos cruzados y los hombros encogidos como un niño en plena rabieta.

Corza puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, dándose por vencida.

—Creímos que te sentirías como en casa porque está bajo tierra —le picó Snake's—. Como tu mazmorra.

—Mi mazmorra —suspiró, melancólico, como si los recuerdos le abrumaran, pero su tono no tuvo nada de triste cuando añadió—: Por si no lo recordáis, mi querida mazmorra no olía a vómitos ni a meados, y desde luego no había ratones correteando por los rincones. Los únicos animales que se podía encontrar allí eran los especímenes diseccionados del armario de ingredientes y mis alumnos, a los cuales también habría diseccionado con gusto, pero ése es otro asunto.

—¡Ja! —intervino Itrust—. Eso lo dices porque nunca has tenido que dormir en tu aula de Pociones. Te aseguro que la fauna local haría las delicias de cualquier zoólogo.

El hombre la ignoró, haciéndole un pequeño gesto despectivo con la mano.

—Lo que no entiendo es, con la cantidad de cines que dices que hay en esta ciudad —le comentó a Snake's—, ¿por qué tenemos que ir a uno tan alejado de casa que es necesario coger el metro?

—Pues porque el cine clásico sólo lo reponen en según qué salas, por eso —le contestó la chica.

—¿Y qué es lo que vamos a ver? —preguntó.

—Oh, eso es una sorpresa, Severus. Pero no te preocupes, se trata de una antigualla como tú, te encantará —se mofó Itrust.

—Y es en blanco y negro, por supuesto —añadió Corza—, conjunta con la palidez de tu cara y la oscuridad de tus ropas.

—¡Ah, sí! El negro sigue siendo mi color favorito, sin duda alguna —dijo Snape, haciendo caso omiso de las pullas de las jóvenes.

Las chicas rieron alegremente, mientras el tren se detenía en una estación y las puertas se abrían haciendo un estrepitoso ruido metálico. Del andén les llegó un cálido tufo a humedad estancada.

—¿Queda mucho para que lleguemos? —preguntó Snape, arrugando la nariz en una mueca para demostrar lo desagradable que le resultaba estar allí.

—Ya lo has preguntado antes, Severus —le dijo Corza—, pareces el asno de Shrek.

—Oh, ¿esa es aquella estúpida película multicolor con espantosos dibujos? —dijo el hombre.

—No es una película estúpida —se quejó Itrust—, es entretenida y divertida. Y muy tierna.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, ¿vas a negar que a ti también te pareció tierno el final de la primera peli de Shrek que hicieron?

Corza lo miró, esperando una respuesta, y el hombre se irguió en su asiento.

—Fue un final efectivo, eso es cierto, pero no deja de ser tremendamente absurdo y engañoso. Una chica preciosa como la princesa jamás preferiría convertirse en un monstruo para quedarse a vivir en una ciénaga con otro monstruo, en vez de lucir su belleza y disfrutar de los lujos de palacio junto a un hombre tan atractivo como ella. Está claro que el patán de su pretendiente no estaba a su altura, pero estoy convencido de que a alguien como ella no le habría costado encontrar a otro príncipe más…

—Eso que dices es horriblemente superficial —protestó Itrust—, y además es falso. Quizá sí que haya mujeres así…

—Las hay, las he conocido —dijo Snape con un deje de amargura que no le pasó por alto a ninguna de las chicas.

—… pero no todas somos iguales, ¿sabes?

—Exacto. Hay muchas mujeres que sabemos mirar más allá del aspecto físico. Aquí tienes tres, para más señas. No debes juzgarnos a las demás por lo que hizo tu maldita… ¡auch! —Snake's se llevó una mano a las costillas, allí donde se había llevado un fuerte codazo por parte de Corza—. ¡Qué bestia! ¿Qué haces?

—Uy, perdona —le dijo Corza, fingiendo inocencia—, es el maldito metro, ha hecho un movimiento brusco. ¿Te he hecho daño?

—¿A ti que te parece? —preguntó mientras se frotaba insistentemente en el costillar dolorido.

—Lo he hecho porque has estado peligrosamente cerca de decir algo que no debías —le susurró Corza al oído, y Snake's resopló con fastidio.

Itrust, que estaba sentada junto a Snape, intentó distraerle de la conversación de sus dos amigas.

—¿No te parece adorable? —Le dijo, señalando a una niña que correteaba de un lado para otro del vagón, gritando y jugueteando entusiasmada.

—¿Adorable? —preguntó con escepticismo—. He estado siglos encerrado con pequeños monstruos de esos y me parecían de todo menos adorables, créeme.

—De acuerdo, estoy conforme con que no tengamos ninguno pero, ¿qué tal si practicamos su reproducción? —Le asaltó, con una seductora caída de ojos. El hombre no dijo nada, simplemente alzó su ceja derecha hasta casi el nacimiento del pelo y giró la cara hacia la ventana del vagón, sin contestarle, pero ella no se dio por vencida—. Vamos, ¿eh? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Eh? Será divertido.

—No, mejor no me arriesgo —indicó Snape, volviendo a mirarla con una estudiada expresión de total desinterés.

—Oh, no hay riesgos, lo podemos hacer de forma segura, sin que ocurra ningún accidente —le siguió susurrando Itrust en el oído—. Los muggles suplimos con ingenio la falta de magia, seguro que el látex te parecerá muy interesante.

El ex profesor resopló con indignación.

—Por favor, ¿de verdad crees que no sé lo que es un preservativo? —soltó.

—Ah, picarón —dijo la chica—, ¿cómo…?

—¡Oye! —exclamó Snake's, participando en la conversación—. No estarás intentando conquistarle a nuestras espaldas, ¿no?

—Sí, hija, y ya vamos por el enésimo intento, pero nada, no da resultado, ni juntas ni por separado.

—Ya caerás, Severus —intervino Corza—, tarde o temprano caerás.

El hombre soltó un bufido incrédulo y miró con indiferencia a la niña, que seguía haciendo un terrible escándalo por todo el vagón.

En ese momento llegaron a la siguiente estación y, cuando se abrieron las puertas, entró un grupo de jóvenes con botellas de alcohol en la mano, cantando y gritando enloquecidos. La pequeña fue llamada por su madre y, asustada, se sentó junto a ella para no volver a moverse en todo el tiempo.

Casi inmediatamente, los tres jóvenes, que no debían tener más de 15 o 16 años, empezaron a molestar al resto de viajeros. Snake's se giró disimuladamente y les contempló con sincera desaprobación pero sin atreverse a hacer nada. En aquel momento estaban incordiando a una joven que iba sola. Los viajeros sentados junto a ella fingían no darse cuenta, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Severus, deberías hacer algo —dijo Corza en un susurro.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? A mí no me concierne en lo más mínimo —contestó el hombre.

—Oh, vamos, no digas eso —intervino Itrust—, tú eres el único que puede hacer algo.

—No creo ser la única persona que está aquí y que puede intervenir, ¿no? Aquel mastodonte de allá, por ejemplo, podría partirles la crisma de un solo manotazo, si quisiera —dijo, señalando con la barbilla a un corpulento hombretón que contemplaba la escena sin inmutarse.

—Pero tú eres el único que tiene varita, ¿verdad? —aportó Snake's.

—Además, eres nuestro héroe —le sonrió Corza, intentando convencerle con agasajos.

—Yo no soy el héroe de nadie —protestó de nuevo Snape.

—¡Eh! Dejadme en paz, ¿vale? —Se oyó gritar a la chica, unos asientos más allá.

—Vamos, nena, no te hagas la difícil que sabemos que te mueres por hacernos unas pajas…

Los otros chicos rieron la gracia, mientras el resto de pasajeros simulaban no escuchar nada y la madre tapaba los oídos de su hija, que lo observaba todo con ojos asustados.

—Severus, tienes que ir —insistió Snake's, tironeándole del brazo—. Tú eres un caballero, ¿o no?

—Por supuesto que lo soy —dijo ofendido—. ¿Acaso lo dudas?

—Entonces, ¿a qué esperas? —preguntó Corza.

—Son unos groseros y unos animales —apuntó Itrust—. Se merecen que les des una lección.

—Oh, está bien, está bien.

Con un suspiro, Snape se levantó de su asiento, le entregó su chaqueta a Snake's, que la dobló pulcramente sobre sus rodillas, se atusó los pantalones y la camisa, escondió su varita en la manga y se dirigió con su elegante caminar hacia los gamberros que rodeaban a la pobre muchacha en apuros.

—Disculpad —oyeron que decía con su voz más engolada y sedosa—, pero deberíais dejar de molestar a la señorita. Creo que, incluso para unos zafios como vosotros, ha tenido que quedar bastante claro que no le interesa vuestra compañía.

—Eh, vejestorio —dijo uno de ellos, alzando una lata de cerveza con tanta brusquedad que parte de su contenido salpicó su mano—, no te metas donde no te llaman.

—Sí, lárgate si no quieres que te demos una buena —le dijo otro—, ¿me oyes?

—Perfectamente. Se podría decir que mi capacidad auditiva está por encima de la media pero, aún así, me temo que su petición va a ser imposible de satisfacer, señores.

—Pero, ¿de qué va este tío? —dijo el primer joven, mirando a Snape de arriba abajo.

De pronto, uno de ellos, el que todavía no había hablado, se lanzó contra el hombre por la espalda, y las tres amigas, que observaban atentamente desde sus asientos, se levantaron y soltaron un chillido.

—¡Cuidado, Severus! —gritó Itrust.

Pero no habría hecho falta que le avisara, porque el hombre, entrenado como había estado durante tantos años, lo esquivó sin ningún esfuerzo, y con un movimiento de su brazo (en el que las chicas sabían que ocultaba su varita), lanzó un hechizo no verbal, dejando petrificado al gamberro, que cayó al suelo acompañado del estrépito ensordecedor que se produjo al estrellarse la botella de licor, con la que había intentado atacar a Snape por sorpresa.

—¡Eh, tío! —gritó uno de sus amigos—. ¿Qué le has hecho?

—Ha tropezado —contestó Snape con indiferencia, mientras se secaba el licor que había salpicado sus zapatos en el cuerpo caído—. Debe ser que no tolera bien el alcohol. O que es tan inepto que no sabe caminar sin que le estorben sus propios pies. Cualquiera de las dos hipótesis me parece igual de plausible.

—¡Cabronazo! —aulló el otro, que se lanzó contra el mago sin más propósito que golpearle; pero en esa ocasión Snape volvió a ser más rápido que su oponente, alzó su brazo derecho mientras sus labios pronunciaban mudas palabras y el chico se tambaleó con la vista extraviada, golpeándose la cabeza contra una de las barras de hierro que servían para sujetarse. Cayó también al suelo como un fardo y no se movió más.

—Le has matado, ¡animal! —chilló el único que aún quedaba en pie.

—Ni siquiera le he tocado. Cualquiera en el vagón puede atestiguarlo —dijo Snape con su acostumbrada frialdad, levantando las manos en señal de inocencia—. Me temo que tus amigos son un poco torpes. ¿Tú también lo eres? —preguntó, con un tono que conjugaba a la perfección la misma dosis de candidez y amenaza.

Viéndose solo y sin apoyo, el muchacho de la lata de cerveza no supo qué hacer, vaciló y sorbió un par de veces de su bebida para ganar tiempo y fuerzas, mirando a Snape y a la joven a la que habían estado acosando, sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento.

—Le debe una disculpa a la señorita, ¿a qué está esperando? —dijo el ex profesor.

—Yo… ehmm…

—Vamos, vamos, no tenemos todo el día —insistió Snape, con impaciencia—: Discúlpate ya. Cuanto más tiempo prolongues esta situación, más posibilidades tendrás de sufrir tú también un accidente.

—Ehmmm… sí… —miró a la chica, que le contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos—, lo… lo siento, tía.

—¿Tía? ¿Qué modo de hablar es ese? ¿Es que no te han enseñado modales? ¡Qué tontería! Está claro que no, pero mira por dónde hoy vas a aprender algo gratis —se acercó un paso a él con pose amenazadora—. Discúlpate _educadamente_.

—Ahmmm… vale, pues… lo siento…

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, señorita —le dictó Snape, haciendo un elegante movimiento con su mano, como si estuviera repasando en voz alta una poesía que tuviera que declamar en público, para animarle a repetir sus palabras.

—Eso, sí… mis más disculpas, señorita —repitió.

—Sinceras disculpas —repitió el mago, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sinceras disculpas.

El metro se detuvo en la siguiente estación y las puertas se abrieron de nuevo. Los viajeros que pretendían subir al vagón se quedaron unos segundos anonadados en el andén, sorprendidos por el espectáculo de los dos cuerpos en el suelo.

El joven de la lata de cerveza miraba a Snape con ojos de cervatillo acobardado por las luces de unos faros. Deseaba salir huyendo de allí, pero temía que el hombre se enfadase y le hiciese algo. Algo malo. Como lo que les había ocurrido a sus amigos, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué era.

—Perfecto, ¿ves como no es tan difícil? Ahora recoge esta escoria y sal de aquí —siguió diciendo Snape señalando a sus amigos, mientras con un par de patadas echaba el cuerpo de uno de ellos por las puertas todavía abiertas—. Háganse a un lado, por favor, tengo que sacar la basura —les dijo a los que esperaban en el andén, que se apartaron estupefactos para contemplar cómo rodaba por el suelo el joven inconsciente—. Muchas gracias. Bien, ya pueden subir.

Mientras, el gamberro de la cerveza se había apeado del tren, sujetando a su otro amigo, al que le había salido un enorme chichón en la frente. Las puertas se cerraron con un chirrido y el vagón estalló en aplausos. Snape enarcó las cejas con asombro y se giró hacia su público, que le miraba extasiado. Se estiró las mangas de la camisa y elevó los brazos, solicitando silencio, pero una sonrisa orgullosa danzaba en sus finos labios, traicionando su fingida indiferencia. Corza, Itrust y Snake's se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron a la carrera hacia el hombre para rodearle.

—¡Es nuestro amigo! ¡Es nuestro amigo! —chilló Itrust entusiasmada, señalándole con grandes aspavientos y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Las otras dos se colocaron a ambos lados del hombre y empezaron a darle palmaditas en la espalda.

—Chicas, chicas, por favor —dijo Snape, con modestia.

—¿Lo ves como eres nuestro héroe? —dijo Corza.

—Lo sabíamos —confirmó Snake's, contenta, y las tres se abalanzaron a abrazar al ex profesor con efusividad.

—Por supuesto que es un héroe —intervino una voz desconocida.

Snape se libró del triple abrazo estirando las manos frente a él, como un gato que no tuviera interés en los arrumacos de su dueña. Cuando consiguió desprenderse al fin de las muchachas se encaró con la joven que le tendía la mano y se la estrechó sin dudarlo un segundo.

—Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda, señor —sonrió la chica.

—De nada, señorita, pero llámeme Severus, por favor.

—Un nombre extraño: Severus —dijo ella, sonrojándose un poco—, yo soy Helena.

—Encantado, Helena. Un nombre muy antiguo y noble —Snape se inclinó y besó la suave mano de la chica, que siguió sonriendo, un poco ruborizada—. ¿Le importa si la acompaño a casa, Helena? Me quedaría más tranquilo sabiendo que nadie la molestará de nuevo.

—Me encantaría.

Itrust, Corza y Snake's, por su parte, habían dejado de sonreír y atendían a la conversación, disgustadas, viendo cómo Snape volvía a preferir los elogios y las sonrisas de una completa desconocida antes que las suyas.

—Perfecto, entonces —zanjó él.

—¿Cómo que perfecto, Severus? —preguntó Snake's, indignada—. Íbamos a ir al cine, por si no lo recuerdas.

Snape la miró con ambas cejas alzadas.

—Exacto, tú lo has dicho: "íbamos". En pretérito imperfecto.

—Esta es mi parada —advirtió Helena.

—Entonces también es la mía. Nos vemos en casa, chicas. Que os vaya bien el cine.

Y, tras decir esto, el hombre recuperó su chaqueta de manos de Snake's, ofreció su brazo a la muchacha y se bajó del tren, dejando tras de sí a las tres amigas, solas y frustradas.

—Cómo le odio cuando nos hace esto.

—Vete acostumbrando, Itrust —dijo Corza con tristeza—, tendremos que empezar a asumir que no le interesamos lo más mínimo.

—¿Cómo lo consigue? —Se preguntó Snake's—. Me refiero a sus inesperadas dotes de seducción adquiridas recientemente.

—¿Que cómo? Yo te diré cómo —espetó Itrust, enfurruñada—, gracias a nosotras: que si eres un héroe, que si ayúdala, que si eres el único que puede hacerlo. No paramos de alentar su ego. Realmente somos idiotas.

—Idiotas rematadas, diría yo —aportó Corza.

—¿Y se puede saber qué hacemos ahora con cuatro entradas para ir a ver "Sopa de ganso"?

—Como no invitemos a algún desconocido…

—Yo iría a cambiarlas para otro día, si nos dejan en taquilla —dijo Itrust—. Francamente, no va a ser lo mismo ver esa peli sin él, después de haberle visto reír como un poseso ante el televisor…

Sus amigas asintieron apesadumbradas y quedaron en silencio, con la extraña sensación de ser observadas con cierta lástima por el resto de pasajeros del vagón, que habían sido testigos de la gran hazaña del Príncipe entre muggles y del desplante que les había hecho a ellas.

—¿Qué os parece si bajamos en la próxima estación y esperamos al siguiente tren? —propuso Corza— Me siento algo incómoda con toda esta expectación. Parece que estén esperando que nos echemos a llorar o algo así.

—Me parece una gran idea —dijo Snake's.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron las dos bajaron al andén, pero Itrust, en vez de seguirlas, declaró en voz alta a los pasajeros:

—No os preocupéis por nosotras. Tarde o temprano, él caerá en nuestras redes. No podrá resistírsenos para siempre.

Y, con aire digno, se apeó del tren y fue con sus compañeras.

* * *

**Nota final:**

¿Qué os ha parecido? Ay, lamentablemente está claro que Severus no es nada considerado con nosotras. ¡Nos ha dejado plantadas! En estas circunstancias sería muy fácil olvidarnos de él, pero vosotros, tan bien como nosotras, ya sabéis que le queremos, y desde que está viviendo en nuestra casa que se nos está haciendo imposible pensar en volver a vivir nosotras solas sin nuestro héroe. ¡Maldito murciélago! Nos tiene hechizadas :)

Nos gustaría saber vuestra opinión respecto al fic, así que si queréis dejarnos un comentario sabed que será muy bien recibido.

Por último, queríamos deciros que todavía tenemos un último one-shot adicional explicando otra de nuestras aventuras con Severus, pero no estamos seguras de si podremos subirlo la semana que viene porque se nos echa el tiempo encima y las vacaciones también, así que no os aseguramos nada.

Si podemos, lo subiremos el jueves próximo, sino, tendremos que dejarlo para septiembre, después de las vacaciones. Haremos lo posible por que no sea así.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
